


Something I Can Turn To, Somebody I Can Kiss

by KimchiKitty7



Series: Something Just Like This and related fics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Butt Plugs, Cat and Mouse Games, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Did I mention that Loki has a praise kink, Dom Bruce Banner, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Extreme Praise Kink, Forced Orgasm, Hulk is going to smash Asgard, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past lack of aftercare, Praise Kink, Protective Bruce Banner, Rash Decision Making, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Service Top, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Stretching, Sub Loki (Marvel), Subspace, Top Bruce Banner, Vibrators, collaring, minor stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiKitty7/pseuds/KimchiKitty7
Summary: While the other Avengers are busy getting on with their lives, Bruce finds a better use for his time. Someone is watching the Avengers, or at least him, and he's going to find out who it is. Time to play a game...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki
Series: Something Just Like This and related fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739038
Comments: 76
Kudos: 240
Collections: Avengers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by events in my other story to try and put this story down. Unless otherwise specified, assume the event are happening around the same time as Steve and Tony's relationship. Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you enjoy!

Still waters run deep, that's the old saying. And no one knows how true that is for Bruce Banner. Years of being on the run developed his skills, and a few months living in Avenger's tower hasn't changed that. Which is why he was the first to notice when they were being watched. He could feel eyes on him whenever he left. Tracking his movements at first, following him when they became bolder.

He stuck to predictable routines at first, mentally mapping them out in advance. Created a false sense of security for the watcher. Gave himself more time to puzzle out the familiar hints in the other man's presence. Because the first thing he was certain of was that this was a man. He never allowed anyone else to learn how closely him and the Hulk were connected, how much bleed through there actually was. Better for him if they were considered separate personalities, with no control over the other or memory of their experiences.

Bruce continued to go on errands that suit the persona his teammates and SHEILD decided was his. Leave the tower, go to a bookstore, browse the shelves, read for a while, stop at a tea shop on the way home. He caught hints of the man's scent, the feel of his presence, the hints of energy hanging in the air when he was gone. He knew who it was.

Next question. Why? He wasn't following all of the Avengers. Natasha and Clint were too well trained, they would have noticed by now. Which meant he was the only one being followed. And there was only one way to get an answer to his current questions. It was time to set a trap.

He started by varying his invented routine. Giving the appearance of curiosity about the city. Exploring new locations. Always during the day. As though he hadn't lived in this city for years, learned every smoky club and questionable shop. Lulling the other man into a false sense of security. Once Bruce had decided he had been patient for long enough, he waited for the right time to set the end of his plan in motion.

Everyone in the tower trusted Bruce, accepted him at face value. Which made it easy to suggest a girl's night out for Pepper and Natasha, give them a chance to relax. Tickets for Clint to a performance he thought he'd enjoy, given his time with the Circus. Thor was still on Asgard, spending time with his parents and watching over his captive brother. Finally, Steve and Tony took care of themselves.

They actually thought they were being subtle, he thought. A pang of loneliness took him by surprise. How long had it been since he'd shared a night with another person? Not woken up alone. Perhaps something he should consider for the future. For tonight, he had a trap to spring.

He left at night, alone. A deviation designed to evoke curiosity, his prey's greatest weakness. An old friend owned a club he used to frequent. Private, catering to selected clientele, filled with shadowy corners. Bruce knew he was being followed, suppressed a smile at how predictable the other man could be. Once they were both in the club, it was easy to disappear, slip through well known hallways, double back behind. Step out of the shadows and pin him to a wall, nowhere to escape.

"Looking for something, Loki?"

The lithe god struggled in his grasp but was no match for the Hulk's strength. Bruce's strength. "Unhand me this instant!"

"And why would I do that? You've been stalking me for months. I've felt you. Although, aren't you supposed to be locked up in a cell on Asgard?"

Loki stiffened at the carefully casual tone. "What do you want?"

"To talk. I have questions. And you're going to answer them for me."

"Or you'll send me back with the half-wit?"

"No. Where's the fun in that? I will make you answer me. Now, are you going to do this the nice way or the hard way?"

Loki released a frustrated breath. "Fine. I'll answer your questions, mortal."

Bruce leaned forward, breathing against the side of his neck, close enough to feel the tremble at his words. "Good boy."

Loki tried to push back against him again. "You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Oh... Is that why? "

"What are you babbling about?"

"I see... That's why it was only me. You finally found someone who could overpower you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Bruce slid a hand into the long dark hair, wrapped it around his fist. He yanked the other man’s head to the side and sank his teeth into that long pale expanse of neck. Loki shuddered and went slack in his grip, letting out a soft moan. He flicked his tongue against the bite mark before pressing firmly against the god's ass, letting him feel the hard length of his cock through his pants. "Is that what you were looking for, darling?"

"I... I wasn't..."

"Wasn't what? Watching me? Following me? Did you honestly think I didn't know you were there? You are so easy, pet. All I had to do was wait, and you fell right into my arms." He shifted his grip, flipped Loki around to face him before pinning him to the wall once more. Studied those beautiful green eyes. Not blue, the way they had been in the tower, but a rich vibrant green. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you were being mind controlled?"

"Because it wouldn't have mattered. Do you honestly believe Odin even allowed me to speak at my farce of a trial? I was gagged. No one cared what the liesmith had to say."

"And then they locked you up and threw away the key. Or at least, a version of you." Bruce's hand slid from the dark curls to gently stroke over his sharp cheekbone. Loki unconsciously pressed into the soft touch. Something shifted in Bruce. His poor boy looked so fragile, touch starved and lonely. They would have to see what could be done about that.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"That's really up to you. I could let you go, you could disappear, and hope to hell that they never figure out your trick on Asgard. Or, you could come with me, I could keep you safe, and give us both what we want."

"And what is it that you think I want?" He sneered.

Bruce ran his thumb over the lush softness of Loki's bottom lip, tugging down on it with the lightest pressure, seeing them part with quiet pleasure. "I think, you want to be taken care of. That you want someone stronger than you, that you don't have to worry about breaking. I think that you want someone to break you. I could. And it would be so very good." He let his voice drop to a low growl. "I could make sure that you never wanted to leave."

Loki swallowed, floored by the intensity in those dark eyes. When an offer sounded too good to be true, it usually was. But how he wanted it to be true. After everything that had happened, a chance to lean on someone. Be taken care of. Let go without falling into the void. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"If I was going to tell the Avengers, don't you think I would have done so by now? And I certainly wouldn't have made sure that every single one of them was either out of the tower or too occupied to notice anything tonight."

"Why would you...?"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Loki? How could a man look at you and not want you?"

A trace of pink burned on his cheeks, making Bruce lean forward and capture those enticing lips with his own. The kiss was slow, but deep. A thorough exploration of his mouth intended to entice and arouse. Draw whimpers and moans from now kiss swollen lips. He drew away only far enough to begin laying a trail of soft kisses and firm bites back down the side of Loki's neck, willing him to relax in his arms and give in.

"Yes. Yes, I want you. Are you happy now?" He turned his face away, refusing to look at him.

"No." Firm fingers below his chin forced green eyes to meet his own. "You're acting like this is a punishment. Why?"

"Do you not enjoy the opportunity to humiliate me? Mock me for my abnormal desires?"

"Loki, I'm asking because I want you. I want you to want this. I want a chance with you. There is no trick."

"You... Mean that?"

"I do. Come back with me to the tower. We can go to my floor, talk. Maybe have a glass of wine. If that's the end, so be it. But I'm hoping... For more. I hadn't realized how empty my life had become, until I finally had someone in it. A challenge. You."

"Very well. We can... Talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of this one being a one shot, apparently it's also going to be a multi chapter fic. I'm starting to think I'm incapable of writing anything else. But in any case, have more boys being sweet and incredibly sexy. I'm not sure when, but there may be overlap between this story and my other one with Steve and Tony at some point. I hope you guys enjoy. All mistakes are mine, as always, and any comments are greatly loved and appreciated.

Bruce allowed Loki to teleport them both to his floor of the tower, knowing that the other man would be more comfortable that way. And it was certainly no hardship to wrap his arms tight around that lean frame and hold on tight. As soon as they were in the tower, Loki slipped out of his grasp and stepped back, putting some space between the two of them. Bruce allowed it for the moment, walking into the kitchen to open a bottle of wine and pour two glasses. He carried them over to the sofa, setting them down and motioning Loki to join him.

His eyes were wary, but Loki did sit and take one of the glasses, sipping on it as he watched Bruce over the rim. "I'm here. Now talk."

"Not a good way to get what you want, pet. Better to ask nicely."

"Fine. Talk. Now. Please."

Bruce hid a smile behind his glass. "You certainly have an attitude, don't you? I'm going to enjoy getting past that. Assuming you allow me to, of course."

Loki let out a huff of exasperation. "What is it you want from me?"

"Everything. I want to hold you down, make you scream. Push you farther than anyone ever has before. And have you come back to me, begging for more, because after I'm done with you, no one will ever be able to satisfy you again."

"You... Certainly paint a picture, don't you? And why would I allow you to take such liberties with me?"

"Because you want it as much as I do. I felt your reaction to me in the club. You were so sweet in my arms, I didn't want to let go. But I won't force you. This isn't blackmail or coercion."

He tilted his head, studying Bruce as though he had finally done something interesting. "Is it not?"

"No. I'll have you willing, or not at all."

"Fair enough. Thank you, Banner."

They sat in silence, drinking their wine. Loki seemed to be turning their conversation over in his mind, and Bruce was happy to let him take as much time as he needed. He could be a patient man when he needed to be.

"What is it you would want to do with me?"

"Tie you down. Tease you until you're so desperate you can't think. Make you come over and over until you're begging me to stop. Fuck you raw, then start all over again. We're very creative about sex here on Earth. I could do things to you that you can't even imagine."

"I doubt that. I have been alive for a long time, and have a very good imagination."

"From the things Thor has said, I doubt that any of your Asgardian lovers were very interesting. A clever thing like you, you were probably bored to tears. Don't you want to try all of the things you always fantasized about? I can give you that and more."

A light pink flush was barely visible high on Loki's cheekbones, his eyes slightly dilated. "And if I say no to something you wish to do?"

"Then we don't do it. End of story. Or do they not have consent in godland?"

Loki's lips twisted into a wry smile. "Not as much as you might imagine. To lie with another man is... A shameful thing. And to wish for rougher treatment is tantamount to admitting your manhood is a fallacy."

Bruce nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, there are people here who feel that way. But not most of us. I would never consider you less of a man for your desires. I would appreciate it if you would extend me the same courtesy."

"I.. Of course..." Loki bit his lower lip, considering the offer. The hesitation in his movements telegraphed his desire to say yes.

"How about this?" Bruce took the glass from the other man's hand, and set both of them down on the table before sliding closer. "Give me one night. To convince you. Show you what it could be like. If you don't enjoy it, I don't ever have to touch you again. But if you do..."

"Very well. One night. Let us hope you are as good as you say."

"Oh darling, I'm better." Bruce stood, picking up the other man and tossing him over his shoulder, startling a soft yelp out of him. He carried him down the hall, suddenly glad that Tony had insisted on a large and incredibly sturdy bed. When they reached the bedroom, he tossed the god onto the mattress, watching him sprawl across the surface with dark pleasure.

He paced around the bed, studying him intently. "We have safe words here. Green means good, yellow means slow down, and red means stop. You will use your words if you need to. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." Bruce moved onto the bed, crawling over Loki, and began stripping his clothes from his body roughly, leaving him naked and spread out beautifully on the sheets, before letting his full weight drop onto him, capturing his mouth in another deep filthy kiss.

Loki moaned softly into his mouth, body pressing up against his. He slowly relaxed into the kiss, no longer trying to dominate the exchange, but instead giving up control. Bruce growled, slowly trailing his lips down his jaw and over the long pale neck. At first he only placed soft kisses and nibbling bites, but the sounds coming from the man beneath him turned them into hard bites. Sucking dark marks into Loki's skin, marking him, if only for the night.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, pressing Loki down against the mattress. "Stay here, pet. I need to get a few things, so I can give you the attention you deserve." Bruce slipped into his closet, unearthing his toy box from a hidden corner and carrying it back out, placing it beside the bed. First thing, restraints. He pulled the reinforced emerald green rope he had ordered out of the box, carefully winding it around slender wrists and ankles, securing the other man to the bed frame, spread wide and exposed, before stepping back to survey his work. "Lovely."

Loki tugged on the ropes, testing them, surprised when they held firm, and pulling harder. "What...?"

"Reinforced, darling. I wanted to make sure you would stay where I put you. You and I both know you could magic yourself free in a heartbeat. But now you don't have to worry about being careful when I'm torturing you. And I will be torturing you. Say thank you, pet."

Startled green eyes flew to his, holding uncertainty for what he had agreed to. Loki was slow to respond, but eventually did murmur quietly. "Thank you. Sir?"

Bruce nodded. "Sir works for tonight." He couldn't resist running his palm over one thigh, admiring the strain in the muscles from the pull of the rope. "I could sit here and stare at you for hours. You are so damn beautiful."

Loki blushed, either from the words or the scrutiny. "Thank you... Sir."

"Such a sweet pet, I found for myself. Shame on you, distracting me. Can't have you getting bored or impatient. You might not enjoy yourself." He reached into the box again, removing a vibrating cock ring, slowly stroking the bound man to full hardness before settling the ring in place. "Want you to have time to really enjoy it."

Loki's eyes were closed, hips shifting slightly against the bed. His attention not on Bruce. A mistake. Grabbing the remote, he turned it onto the lowest setting, watching as his eyes flew open in surprise. "Oh!"

"Thought you'd like that, pet. Does it feel good?"

"It- It does. Sir."

"Good." Bruce set the remote on the nightstand, ensuring it was in Loki's line of sight, before crawling back onto the bed. He kissed him again, missing the softness of his lips, swallowing the soft moans and whimpers that slipped from his mouth. His hands began to roam over the bound body beneath him. Firm touches, sharp pinches. No pattern, always unexpected. And Loki responded beautifully, arching his body into each and every caress, silently begging for more.

"Perfect, Loki. You're just made for this, aren't you?" Bruce placed a firm slap against his inner thigh, watched as he jerked in his bonds, his cock twitching. Did it again, and again, turning his skin a light pink, until with a cry Loki was spilling across his stomach, arching off the bed and dropping down. Soft whimpers turning more urgent as the vibrations against his spent cock never stopped.

"Bruce?" A harsh slap to his thigh reminded him to correct himself. "Sir...? I... I came..."

"Yes, you did. And it was very pretty to watch."

"But- The..."

"Vibrator?"

"Yes. It- It hasn't..."

"No. And it's not going to. You're a god, Loki. I'm sure you can take this and more. And you will. Because I want you to. Or you can safeword and we'll stop for the night. Those are your only options."

His eyes widened when he realized what Bruce was planning, struggled vainly at the ropes holding him open.

"I see you figured it out. Such a clever pet. Now, I'm going to prep you in a minute, because I can't wait any longer to play with that sweet hole of yours, but first... I don't want you getting bored." He leaned over to retrieve a bottle of lube, making sure to pause before turning the setting up on the remote, giving the other man time to see him, to know what he was going to do before he did it. Bruce let a wicked smile spread across his face as Loki wailed, hips thrusting back and forth against the bed, cock hardening so quickly it had to hurt.

He moved between pale thighs, slicking his fingers, squeezing the globes of his ass, pulling them apart, and rubbing against the tightly clenching hole. It took a few minutes of attention before the muscles began to soften, allowing him to slip a finger inside to stroke the satiny channel. He was going to destroy him tonight. "Good pet, letting me inside you like that. So perfect for me."

Loki let out a choked cry, cock pulsing and spilling again, his walls tightening around the finger inside of him. Bruce waited until he had relaxed slightly before pressing in deeper, finding his prostate and rubbing at the sensitive gland cruelly. A predatory expression in his eyes as he watched the other man writhe helplessly. "Sir... Please!"

"Poor little pet. Am I being so mean to you?" His voice started out sweetly comforting, before dropping to a deep growl. "But we've barely even started." Bruce slipped a second finger inside, stretching him wider, thrusting his fingers in and out roughly. "You don't want me to stop already, do you?"

"No, I... I don't know... Please!"

"Please? Please what? Make you come again?"

"No! No, too soon, too much!"

"It hurts, doesn't it. But I'll tell you a secret..." He curled his fingers, rubbing firmly, forcing another orgasm out of the man beneath him, kissing over his skin as he sobbed for breath. "I love seeing you like this. Knowing that I'm the one who did this to you. Makes me want to wreck you all over again."

Loki felt tears slide down his cheeks as Bruce stretched him, seeming to spend forever doing it, while forcing release after release out of his spent body. His cock was throbbing painfully, the continuous vibrations urging him to hardness too soon after each time. When he felt the fingers slide away, his eyes immediately went to the other man, wanting to see what he was going to do to him next. Instead he was treated to the sight of him finally stripping out of his clothes, revealing well sculpted muscle and an incredibly large cock, hard and red from waiting.

"Like what you see, darling? This is what you do to me. And I've been so generous with you, making you feel so good. I deserve mine now, don't I?"

"I- I don't..."

"Don't worry, pet. I made sure you were ready to take me. Wouldn't risk hurting you. Or at least, not more than you liked..."

Then he was moving, back onto the bed and between Loki's spread thighs, pressing them wider. The blunt tip was pressing against his rim, and then inside of him, stretching him painfully wide. He didn't stop moving until he was buried completely. "There you go. That wasn't so bad. You took me so well." Bruce paused for a moment to let Loki adjust to him, but not nearly long enough, before he was moving, pounding into him roughly, teeth sinking into a pale shoulder. "So fucking good, Loki."

He felt the other man tighten up at the words, just like he had earlier, when a hint of praise had been enough to push him over the edge. Fucking Asgard. "That's right, Loki. You're so good for me. Such a perfect fucking boy. Come on, darling. One more time, I want to feel you come around me. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Sir..." He whispered, lips swollen and eyes blown, staring up at Bruce like he'd hung the fucking moon.

"Good boy. Fuck. So good." His thrusts became harder, losing rhythm as he felt Loki tightening around him, screaming from the intensity of a dry release. He thrust deep, burying himself deep inside the god, moaning as he reached the edge and fell over it, collapsing onto the man beneath him.

Once he'd caught his breath, he finally pushed up enough to reach the remote and turn off the vibrator. Loki sagged in his bonds once the stimulation finally stopped, eyes half-lidded and unfocused. Bruce carefully slid from the other man's body, immediately pressing a wide plug in, trapping his come inside. "Sir...?"

"Shh... You're okay. Just taking care of my sweet pet. You want to keep me inside of you, don't you? And be ready for me if I have to have you in the middle of the night? I don't even have to prep you now, just pull out the plug and slide right in..."

"I... Umm... Yes, Sir... I do like that."

"I knew you would. Give me just a second, and I'll take care of you."

"Oh. Are we... Are we done? Do you want me to go now?" There was a slight waver in Loki's voice, that he hadn't quite managed to hide.

"No, honey, nothing like that. I'm going to take care of you. I will always take care of you after." He gently slid the ring from his now spent cock, and untied the ropes, massaging the reddened skin, before pulling him into his arms. One hand tangled in dark curls, pulling Loki's face down into the side of his neck, the other arm wrapped tightly around his waist. "No, darling. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. Stay here with me, let me give us both what we need."

"You won't leave me?" The smallness of his voice, the fragility in the tone, made Bruce want to take the Hulk on a tour of Asgard. How many times had this beautiful man been hurt? Never again.

"No darling. I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you. I'll be here when you wake up. And in the morning, we'll have breakfast, and talk about what happens next, alright?"

A slight nod against his shoulder was the only response, but it was enough. He didn't care what anyone else had to say about it. This man was his. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little while, but these two are a bit harder to write for than Steve and Tony. Even so, I'm enjoying exploring their developing relationship. I also have plans for this story to cross with the other one I'm working on, so stay tuned for that. As always, all mistakes are mine, and comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. If there's anything you'd like to see, feel free to request it. I don't promise to use everything, but I will consider it. Enjoy!

Bruce had always been a light sleeper, more so now that his life regularly involved superheroes and aliens. So when Loki began to twitch and whimper in his sleep, it was enough to wake him. The other man had turned away from him slightly during the night, pillow curled up tightly to his chest. He looked delicate and fragile in a way that Bruce didn't like. There was obviously more to the story than Thor had shared with them before leaving.

He shifted closer, pressing against Loki's back. There was a chill to his skin that hadn't been there earlier, fine tremors running through him. Bruce brushed the dark curls over his shoulder, and began placing soft kisses over the back of his neck, followed by light bites as he felt him begin to stir.

He ran his hands lightly over Loki's chest, brushing over his nipples and drawing a gasp from him as he came fully awake. As soon as the god's eyes opened, Bruce caught his lips in a deep drugging kiss. "Good morning, pet. Did you sleep well?"

"I... Yes. I..."

Bruce continued to tease the sensitive nubs lightly, idly, as though he didn't even realize he was doing it. He could feel the other man's hips rock back against him in response, showing how much he was enjoying it. "Such a good pet. So sweet for me this morning."

Breath hitching, Loki slowly melted against the solid heat at his back. A soft sigh escaped his lips as Bruce continued to gently tease his body, working him up to a low buzzing arousal.

"There we are. That's what I want. Good boy." Capturing his chin and turning his head, he kissed him again and again, until Loki's breath was fast and his lips were swollen. "I'm glad you're here. Thank you, for staying."

"You're welcome..."

"Now, I believe I promised breakfast?"

Loki blinked up at him more than a little confused as Bruce guided them both out of bed and into the kitchen. He shuddered as he slid into a chair, remembering the plug from the night before as it pressed deeper inside of him. "You... Said you wished to talk?"

"Yeah." Bruce moved confidently around the kitchen, starting water for tea, and setting out ingredients on the counter. "Tell me, darling, did you enjoy yourself last night? Be honest."

"I did. More than I expected to."

"Good. So did I."

Startled green eyes turned to him, studying him as he chopped meat and vegetables. "You did?"

"Very much so."

"I'm surprised. I would have thought you'd want to..."

"Want to what, pet?"

"Hurt me more." Loki's shoulder's hunched in slightly, gaze returning to his lap.

"Loki. I don't enjoy inflicting any pain outside of what my partner enjoys. I will never treat anyone like that, especially not you."

"Because I'm so special?" The words came out with a sneer.

"Because you don't deserve to be abused." Bruce wiped his hands clean on a towel, then moved to stand beside the other man, gently carding his fingers through his hair. "I want to explore the things we both enjoy. And one of the things that I enjoy most is taking care of my partner. Protecting and providing for them. If that's something you think you might want, I believe we could be very good together."

Loki tilted his head into the gentle touch, considering his words. "Once again, you paint a pretty picture."

"How about this. You gave me one night, and you enjoyed it. Allow me a week. To show you what I want. What it would be like if you stayed. When the time is up, we can sit down and discuss it further."

"And if I don't like what you're doing during that time?"

"Then you safeword, and I stop."

Loki sat quietly contemplating the offer while Bruce finished making omelets and tea for them both. Once the plates were placed on the table, he took a slow breath and nodded. "Very well. I accept."

"Good. Eat your breakfast. I have plans for you after."

They ate mostly in silence, Bruce turning over several ideas he wanted to explore. Loki responded so sweetly to his commands, and he was greedy enough to want to see how far he could go. Once they had finished, he took Loki's hand and guided him into the living room. "I want you to wait right here. I'm going to go get a few things, and I'll be right back. Alright?"

"Yes... Sir..."

"Good." Bruce moved quickly, going to the bedroom and grabbing the items he wanted before returning to his sweet boy's side. A brief glance showed how nervous the other man seemed, obviously expecting the worst, despite the earlier reassurances. "Hey, it's going to be okay." With a sigh, Bruce wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly against his chest.

Loki nodded, burying his face against a muscular shoulder. It was so hard to know who to trust anymore.

"I think I have something that might help. Make you feel more secure. Alright?" Bruce eased back slightly, giving himself room to maneuver but staying close. He picked up a soft leather collar, sliding it around Loki's throat and gently fastening it, making sure it was tight enough to make its presence known without being too constricting. "Now, as long as you are wearing this, you are mine. You belong to me. And that means I will take care of you, protect you, and give you everything that you need. Do you understand, pet?"

A soft shiver ran through Loki's body at the first touch of leather. When the other man's words fully registered, he shuddered then seemed to go soft, receptive. "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy. Now, I'd like you to kneel in front of the couch for me. Let me get a pillow for your knees. Want you to be nice and comfortable." Bruce set a thick cushion down, possessively stroking over Loki's skin once he'd settled on it. "That's my sweet boy. So good for me. Arms behind your back, darling."

Once Loki moved his arms, Bruce picked up a long length of green silk he had brought with him. He carefully bound his forearms together with layers of silk, before tying it off, ensuring the knot wouldn't press anywhere that could injure him. Pleased, he moved to the couch, sitting down so he could run his eyes over his collared and bound pet. "Yeah. Just perfect, aren't you."

A soft blush colored Loki's cheeks at the praise, his gaze falling to the floor. "Thank you, Sir." The bitter tone from before was absent, his words quiet and submissive.

"You're most welcome, pet." Bruce began to explore, fingertips gently brushing over his skin, gauging reactions to exploit for later. A stroke down that pale neck made Loki's head fall back, exposing more of it. His collarbones made him shiver. Soft teasing touches over his nipples made him squirm, moaning when the movement shifted the plug still buried inside of him. He was so responsive to even the slightest touch.

"So sweet pet. So good for me. That's right." Bruce let a constant litany of praise fall from his lips, watching with interest as Loki's cock hardened further each time. He leaned back into the couch, hands falling away, watching his boy arch forward, silently begging for more caresses. Instead, Bruce continued the stream of compliments and endearments, watching the pale skin flush brighter, the writhing become more pronounced.

"Yes. That's right pet. Feels so good, doesn't it? You keep writhing for me. And making those sweet little needy sounds. Just like that. Such a good boy. Such a pretty pet. I'm going to take such good care of you."

Loki's eyes were blown so wide that only a thin ring of emerald was visible, lips parted as an unending string of whimpers and moans escaped. His hips twitched back and forth, arching his leaking cock forward before pressing back against the thick plug still buried in his ass. A stream of precum dripped down to soak the carpet beneath him.

Bruce increased his efforts, voice tender and low, as he continued to fill Loki's ears with constant praise, watching him climb higher, closer to the edge. "That's right. You're going to be so good for me. Do whatever I want you to. And right now? I want my good boy to come for me. Do you think you can do that, Loki? Come for me. Now!"

A wail tore from his throat, hips jerking forward, as his cock spasmed, come spilling down its length and falling to the floor. Breaths harsh and body trembling, he collapsed forward.

Bruce caught him in his arms, wrapping one hand tightly in the ebony curls, jerking his head back so he could watch Loki's face. The other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking over it hard and fast, grip tight on the sensitive flesh. "So beautiful, darling. My pretty, pretty boy. Again. I want to watch you come again for me."

Loki panted, lips parted, soft cries escaping from the increasing oversensitivity, but he responded to the command in Bruce's voice, spilling over his hand after only a few strokes.

"There we go. My good boy. Now, don't you feel better?"

Loki nodded mutely, eyes hazy, leaning forward against the couch between Bruce's spread legs.

"Would my sweet pet like to take care of me too?" The eager nod in response drew a chuckle. "Very good. Down here, darling, just like this." Using the grip on his hair, he guided Loki's mouth down around his cock, holding him still, buried deep in his throat. "I just want you to stay here. No sucking, no licking. You can pull back farther when you need to breathe. All I want is for you to stay here and keep me warm. Can you do that for me, pet?"

Loki nodded slightly, gazing up at him adoringly, lips stretched wide around his girth.

"I want you to be comfortable, pet. So you let me know if you're not. We're going to be here awhile. Alright?"

Another slight nod before Loki settled more firmly on his knees, eyes fluttering closed, a look of peace stealing across his features. Bruce picked up the remote, turning on the television to watch the morning news, most of his attention on the lovely boy kneeling in front of him, watching him relax and slip deeper into subspace. Calm and content was a wonderful look on him, and Bruce silently vowed to cause it as often as possible.

He was never letting him go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, but these two decided to dig in deep for all the feels. A little bit of backstory for Loki, and some relationship building. I hope you enjoy!

Bruce stayed right where he was for most of the morning, Loki on his knees in front of him, lips wrapped around his cock, blissed out and floating in subspace. It seemed almost like a crime to move him, plus he didn't really want to. It was a lot easier to observe the god when he was down too far to notice. There were dark shadows around his eyes, hinting at far too long with little to no sleep, and he was just a touch too lean for his frame. It had obviously been a long time since he had been cared for properly. And with as stubborn and headstrong as his boy could be, Bruce could only imagine what had been done to him to force his compliance the last time the Avengers had seen him. The fact that he hadn't been allowed to speak in his own defense was just another strike against Asgard, following several prior.

Eventually, even Bruce's well-developed control was wearing thin. He carded his hands into the dark curls, gripping his head firmly, and began to roll his hips up. Slowly at first, and then getting faster. Fucking Loki's throat in a way that he would have been afraid to try with a standard issue human. He closed his eyes, reveling in the gasps and wet sounds, finally burying his cock deep and coming down the other man's throat. When he pulled out, he admired the strings of saliva and come spilling down his pet's handsome face. He looked completely wrecked. Bruce guided his head down to rest against his knee, gently stroking his tangled hair and murmuring quiet words of praise.

When Loki had gone completely soft and pliant under his hands, he tugged him up onto the couch, cradling him in his lap and gently unwrapping the silk bonds. The only response was him burrowing into the side of Bruce's neck, soft breaths tickling the skin. Once he was certain his legs were steady, Bruce lifted him in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, only setting him down to begin filling the tub with hot water and softly scented oils. Once it was set up to Bruce's liking, he picked Loki up once more, lowering them both into the water. He took his time, gently washing him clean before simply running his hands over the silky skin. Lavishing him with care and quiet praise.

The water had started to cool before Loki began to return to the present, pulled away from the deep level of subspace he had reached from their play earlier. "Back with me now, darling?"

Loki's voice was raspy and quiet when he answered. "Yes. I... What was that?"

Bruce cupped his cheek, turning his head so they could face each other. "Loki, have you never been down before?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"The way you felt earlier. That floating feeling. We call that subspace. I had assumed, from the way you spoke before, that you had played these types of games before. Have you not experienced that?"

Loki shook his head, gaze falling. "No. Not as such."

"So, when you spoke of rougher treatment with past partners... They didn't..." Bruce exhaled sharply. "They didn't ensure that you were enjoying what was happening? That your needs were being met?"

"To indulge my baser desires, I would change my form, no one could know that a prince of Asgard was frequenting the types of establishments where one could participate in those activities. And the men I met with there were only interested in proving their dominance over whatever pathetic _ergi_ they could get their hands on. If I was lucky, I would be allowed to find my own pleasure when they were done."

Bruce let out a low growl, arms tightening around the other man. "So, let me get this straight. You were abused, your limits were violated, you had no say in what was done to you, and I'm going to assume were not properly cared for afterwards. All because on Asgard, your desires being different meant that you deserved that kind of treatment?"

"Yes. I've never known another way."

"I'm going to kill every fucking person on that planet." He forced himself to take slow deep breaths, calming himself before he scared his new sub. "Let me explain a few things to you. Right now. In no uncertain terms. I will never do anything that you do not want. You always have the right to say no. I will always respect your safe words. And I will always take care of you during and after we play. Every time."

Loki turned his face into Bruce's shoulder again, hiding his face. "I'm actually starting to believe you. And that frightens me."

"I know." He allowed himself a little longer to hold Loki, petting him and grounding them both, before he finally stirred. "Come on. Let's get you dried off. I want to make sure you get something to drink, and then something to eat. Maybe some hot tea. Does that sound good?"

"Yes. Thank you. Sir."

"You're most welcome, my sweet boy. Come on. The water's starting to get cold."

He guided them both out of the tub, drying them thoroughly with warmed towels. Another luxury Stark provided that Bruce would never admit he enjoyed. Once they were dry, he dressed in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, leaving Loki to trail behind him still naked, enjoying the power imbalance it created. Instead of cooking, he decided to order something in, providing him with more time to reassure his boy. After fixing a mug of hot tea and grabbing a water bottle, he settled on the couch with Loki cuddled in his lap.

Bruce took his time, guiding him to take small sips of liquid, enjoying the feeling of providing his boy with what he needed. "Is that helping your throat, pet?"

"I don't understand why you're so worried. I'm a god. I heal quickly."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to take care of you. This is part of what I enjoy, I've told you that."

"I know that. I just..."

"You've been hurt too many times. It's okay, Loki."

"Thank you. For understanding. Even if I don't entirely..."

"You're welcome, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ergi is an Old Norse insult that implies unmanly or womanish behavior. Due to his magical abilities, Loki would have been accused of this on Asgard, behind his back or quietly only due to being a prince. It would be considered a grave insult.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely and extremely patient people! I have finally found a head space (and a more convenient workspace) that is going to allow me to start writing again! I apologize to anyone who thought this story had been abandoned. And to make it up to everyone, have a shiny new chapter! Complete with smut and angst, because I seem incapable of writing anything else for these two.
> 
> Thank you everyone who is still reading. Constructive criticism, suggestions, and comments are both helpful and appreciated.

When food arrived, Bruce insisted on feeding Loki himself, claiming that since Loki didn't know how to use chopsticks, it was simpler if he did it. He received a skeptical arched brow in response, but no further arguments. Bruce had ordered a variety, unsure of what the other man might like, and enjoyed introducing him to different Thai dishes, telling him stories about how he had originally tried each one. Once they were both full, Bruce set Loki to cleaning up their trash and putting the leftovers in the refrigerator, enjoying his graceful movements as well as the brief flashes of the thick black plug still buried deeply inside of him.

Loki returned sinking to his knees in front of him, quietly waiting for direction. "What do you wish of me now, Sir?"

"That depends. Do you want to play a little longer, or would you like to simply relax for a while?"

"I... I've been enjoying today. Very much."

"Good. Thank you for letting me know." Loki waited patiently while Bruce considered what they had tried already, which things he had already responded favorably to. "I think I have an idea. Come with me."

He led Loki back to the bedroom, urging him onto the bed then gripping his chin and forcing him to look up until their eyes met. “I believe that your fears of what I might inflict on you are getting in our way. So I am going to show you my favorite way to hurt my partner. It will never be more than this. Do you understand?”

Loki’s response was more subdued than Bruce would have liked. “Yes Sir.”

“We are using the traffic light system. Green means you are good, you are enjoying what is happening. Yellow means you need me to slow down a bit. If you say red, everything immediately stops. You receive care and attention, and then later we discuss what happened and how it went wrong. If you need to use a safe word, and you don’t, if you try to power through something that hurts you, or bothers you, we will never play again. I take this very seriously. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir…”

“Good boy. Now, are you ready? What’s your color?”

“Yes Sir. Green Sir.”

“Wonderful.” Bruce sat down on the bed and easily picked Loki up and situated him across his lap, ass up and arms folded behind his back. He smirked at the ragged gasp that escaped Loki at the treatment. One hand wrapped around his wrists, pinning them against his back, the other brushed teasingly across his cheeks, stopping to stroke around the plug still buried inside of him, stretching his rim wide. “Enjoy being tossed around a little bit, pet?”

“Apparently, Sir.”

“I do enjoy inspiring new kinks in my partners.” With no further warning, he began to spank over his ass and down the backs of his thighs. Firmly enough to pink the skin and drive his cock down against Bruce’s thigh with each strike. Once the area had a suitable flush that wasn’t immediately fading, Bruce began to focus his strikes directly over the plug driving it harder against Loki’s prostate and dragging a wail from his lips as he writhed desperately, unsure if he was trying to get away from the stimulation or closer. “Color pet?”

“Green! Green! Please, Sir. Please!”

“Such a good boy. Do you like this, pet? Would you like to see if I can make you come? Just from this?”

“Please!”

“Remember that you asked for it.” Bruce began to spank him harder, turning the soft flush of his skin to a bright red, striking the end of the plug every couple of strokes. It didn’t take long before Loki was gasping and grinding down against Bruce’s thigh. “Would you like to come, pet?”

“Yes Sir. Please Sir!”

“Are you going to ask me nicely? Or will I have to spank you again for coming without permission?”

Loki shuddered hard, hips jerking helplessly into Bruce’s palm and then back down against his thigh. “Please, Sir. Please, may I come?”

The earnestness in Loki’s tone drew a moan from Bruce. “Such a good boy for asking so sweetly. Yes, Pet. You may. As many times as you would like. And I won’t stop until I’ve gotten them all out of you.” He began to spank him in earnest, no longer holding himself back, driving Loki down harder and reveling in the heat rising from his skin. He felt the other man stiffen, back arching, and focused the blows on the end of the plug as he felt the pretty brunette spill across his thigh with a soft cry. And then continued until Loki was gasping, begging him to stop and coming dry on his lap. “Do you know what happens now, darling?”

“No, Sir…”

“I’ve been very generous with you. Now it’s my turn.” In a fluid motion he had Loki settled across the bed on hands and knees, while he stood behind him. “Color pet?” Bruce growled as he unfastened his pants and dragged the plug free from Loki’s oversensitive hole.

A soft sob was buried into the comforter. “Gr-green, Sir… I promise!”

“Such a good fucking boy for me.” Bruce gripped his hips, dragging Loki back to the edge of the bed, before thrusting into him, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside of him, feeling his muscles clench and release around him. After a few moments to allow the other man to adjust, he began a punishing pace, slamming deep over and over again. The soft cries and whines from the man beneath him only drove him on. It wasn’t until Loki wailed again, his passage clenching down tightly around him from another dry orgasm, that Bruce finally allowed himself to go over the edge, grinding deep into Loki and draping over his back, teeth sinking into the side of his neck in an almost feral need to claim and own this man.

Once they had both caught their breath, Bruce slowly drew out of his submissive’s body and immediately replaced the thick black plug, causing Loki to whimper and shudder beneath him. With that settled Bruce got a warm damp cloth from the bathroom and took his time gently wiping the sweat, lube, and come from Loki’s skin before turning him onto his stomach and rubbing a soothing gel into his burning ass and thighs. All the while he murmured soft endearments and praise. Telling Loki how beautiful he was. How good for him he was. Over and over again, until Loki suddenly burst into tears.

Bruce was on the bed in a moment, dragging him into his arms and onto his lap. Holding the other man tightly as he sobbed against Bruce’s shoulder. “Sweetheart, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?”

“No…”

“Then what is it? Talk to me.”

“You’re… You… I don’t understand.”

Bruce takes a moment to gently stroke his hair, attempting to soothe him. “Don’t understand what, darling?”

“Why you’re acting like this.”

“Like what?”

There was a long silence, and when an answer finally came it was quiet. “Like I matter.”

Bruce was officially going to let the Other Guy loose on Asgard. They obviously deserved it. “Because you do matter. Especially to me. I want to hurt you, and tease you, and clean you up, and take care of you afterwards.”

“I… I want that too. I want… I want to stay.”

Bruce held him tighter, burying his face into the mass of dark curls. “Then you stay. And I won’t let anyone else touch you ever again.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! I finally got a keyboard for my tablet, I have far too much downtime at work, and my Dom really enjoys this pairing. What does that mean for you? A shiny brand new chapter! And the start of the intended crossovers with the other story I wrote in this world. How did a one shot attempt at smut grow into twenty something chapters, a sequel, and it’s own reality? No idea! But I’m running with it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my update for this pairing. As always, comments are loved and appreciated, and any requests will be considered for addition to the story. 
> 
> On to the show!

Bruce watched in horror as another gelatinous construct exploded over his teammates.

"Hawkeye! On your six! Iron Man, any response from Strange?"

"Not yet. Jarvis, try the Sanctum again. I swear to fuck, if he doesn't get his ass here, the next time he needs help my answer is gonna be a punch in the face!"

"Watch it, Cap doesn't like that kind of talk." 

Bruce flinched back from the monitor when he saw the murderous expression on Natasha’s face as she had to spit goo out of her mouth. If she ever found out there was something he could have done, and he didn’t, she just might find a way to kill both him and the Other Guy.

"You know what, Stark? You might have the right idea. These things just keep coming!"

"Still no answer. Anybody know another magic user who'll get their head out of their ass, and fucking help?"

Bruce hesitantly replied over the comms. "I... Might be able to help. Give me a few minutes."

"Oh yeah, sure. Take your time. We're having a blast down here." When even good natured Clint was losing his temper, it was time to call in reinforcements. Bruce pushed back from the monitoring station, walking a little ways out of the room before pulling out his cell phone and calling Loki.

He answered immediately. “Bruce? Is something wrong?”

“The other Avengers are dealing with a situation… They’ve been trying to call in Stephen Strange, because we need a magic user, but he’s not answering his phone.”

“And you would like for me to help?”

“If you can do it safely, without revealing yourself, and feel comfortable enough to do it? Yes. If not, I’m going to let the Other Guy punch a hole in the sanctum and drag Strange here by his cloak.”

A soft laugh came over the line. “I can help. For you. And only for you.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“You’re welcome. Just remember to make it up to me later.”

“Of course.” The line went dead and Bruce returned to the monitoring station to check in on his team. "Guys, help is on the way. Just hang on a little longer."

"Thanks Bruce."

A moment later a wave of green light flowed over the ground, curling around the constructs and pulling them into a circle around their maker, blocking him from view. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and the golems ruptured, sending a ring splattering across the pavement surrounding the villain of the day who was bound and gagged on the ground. There was no sign of anyone else, but if Bruce knew Loki at all, the other man would be safely hidden and observing nearby.

"Iron Man? All clear?"

"All clear, Cap. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining. Bruce? Call SHIELD. Tell them to send a cleanup crew. We are not taking this one."

"On it." Bruce put in the quick call requesting assistance, then hurried to the elevator and up to his floor. Loki was already waiting in the living room when he got there. Arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

“That was disgusting, Bruce.”

“I know! Why do you think I called you for help?”

Loki rolled his eyes, but a small smirk hovered around the corners of his mouth. “Because apparently I’m the only mage worth knowing on Midgard?”

Bruce stepped closer, drawing Loki into his arms. “Absolutely. And the only one I trust no matter what.” He began placing gentle kisses up the long pale column of Loki’s throat, feeling him tremble when they landed on bruises from previous play. “And you were so amazing. I believe my good little pet deserves a reward…”

Loki closed his eyes, allowing himself to go limp in the other man’s arms, knowing that Bruce was strong enough to hold him up. “Yes, Sir…”

Gentle hands stroked over his back soothingly. “Thank you, Loki. For helping me and my team.”

“You’re welcome, Bruce. You should know at this point just how much I would do for you.”

“I know, love.” He brushed a soft kiss over Loki’s temple. “I know.” They stood there for long moments, wrapped around each other in silence, until Bruce finally shifted back a little bit, guiding Loki with him towards the couch. “I think I know exactly what you need tonight, pet. Strip for me while I go get a few things.”

Bruce returned to the living room and was rewarded with the sight of his beautiful pet naked and kneeling on the carpet waiting for him. “Do you have any idea how fucking lucky I am?”

“Sir?”

“You’re mine. No one else gets to see you like this. Touch you. Taste you. Just me. Lucky.”

A faint blush burned high on Loki’s cheekbones. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Now, I’d like to try something a little different. See how you like it.” Bruce stepped behind Loki, palms running over his shoulders and down his back before gripping his wrists and beginning to wind emerald green rope around them. He worked carefully, ensuring that the final result would keep Loki’s arms held firmly against his back without hurting him in any way. By the time he finished the rope harness, Bruce could feel the tremors running through his pet’s muscles. “Enjoying yourself, darling?”

“Yes Sir. It feels…” Loki shuddered against the binding. “Good. Very good.”

“Wonderful. Now, turn to face me.” Once the other man had shuffled around on the carpet, Bruce pulled nipple clamps decorated with small bells from his pocket and took his time positioning them just as he wanted before fastening them, sharp teeth biting in cruelly.

Loki writhed in response to the sharp pain in his nipples, bells chiming softly every time he moved. His cheeks burned in embarrassment. “Please, Sir…”

“This is how I want you, so this is how you will stay. Now watch.” Bruce rose to his feet, stripping off his clothes before settling on the couch. He leaned forward to grip the rope harness and dragged Loki up over his lap. Once Loki was straddling him, he reached back to remove the plug his pet wore to keep him ready. “Ride me, pet.”

Loki whimpered as he rose up above him, slowly lowering himself down onto his lover’s massive cock, feeling the stretch despite the lengths they went to in order to keep him ready for the other man. Before he could have time to adjust, Bruce was gripping the ropes and dragging him back up, setting a brutal pace. Loki followed the silent directions, rising up until only the head remained inside of him before dropping back down. The bells chimed cheerfully with his movements as they grew faster, more desperate. He lost track of time, only concerned with the building pleasure, the burning humiliation and hint of pain from the clamps, and the demands on his body to keep moving, faster and harder, until his legs were shaking too much to continue. “Please. Please help me, Sir.”

“You have two choices, darling. You ride me until I’m done, and I’ll let you come. But if I have to take mine, you go without tonight. Understand?”

“How is that a reward?”

“Because you like everything that I do to you. Don’t you?”

Loki glared at the other man. “I hate you.”

“I know, darling. Now get moving.” A quick slap to his thigh spurred Loki into motion once more, managing to hold out until he felt Bruce swell and spill deep within him. He collapsed against the broad chest in front of him in relief, yelping when another slap landed on his skin. “Getting lazy on me, pet?”

“What? No, you-“

“I didn’t say you were to ride me until I came. I said until I was done. And apparently you can’t do that, so I’ll have to do it myself. I guess this was too much for my pretty pillow princess.”

Whatever Loki had been about to say was cut off when Bruce grabbed him by the hips, flipped them over on the couch and began to relentlessly pound into him. He waited until the trembling body beneath him was right on the edge before wrapping a hand around the base of Loki’s cock and squeezing, cutting off his orgasm at the same moment that Bruce finished his own. He collapsed heavily down against him, weight pressing the metal clamps deeper into the other man’s chest, smiling wickedly at the whimpers and whines coming from beneath him.

“Please. Please, Sir. Please!”

Another slap against his thigh quieted him down. “You know your silver tongue doesn’t work on me.”

“The hell it doesn’t!”

Bruce grinned down at his fiery submissive. “That’s not the way to get what you want, pet.”

“Then maybe I should just take what I want myself.”

“I’d watch it Lokes, you really don’t want to add a spanking when you’re already not going to come, do you?”

Emerald green eyes flashed with frustration before he relaxed his jaw and let out a sigh. “No Sir, I do not.”

“Good boy.” Bruce trailed soft kisses over his shoulder as he drew out of the other man’s body, replacing the plug with a shorter, wider one that wasn’t long enough to rub against his prostate, and removed the nipple clamps. That done, he shifted them onto their sides and began to stroke through the tangled curls, soothing him.

Loki hissed in pain as his nipples prickled and stung, grinding his hips back unconsciously trying to get stimulation from the plug. A firm grip on his hips stilled the movement. “Please…?”

“No pet. I think you’ll appreciate it more if you don’t always get what you want. And I will enjoy knowing you’re wrapped up tight in bed beside me, frustrated and unable to go anywhere.” He rolled Loki over so he could kiss the pout from those full lips. Bruce knew when he finally relented, because he could feel the other man go soft and pliant in his arms.

“All night?”

“Yes sweetheart, all night.”

“While still tied up?” Loki groaned when he nodded. “I hate you.”

Bruce carefully stood before swinging Loki into his arms and carrying him into their bedroom. “No you don’t.”

“No… I don’t.”

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

Another glare. “You’d better.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long update delay on this one! I’m currently in the middle of selling my house, buying a new one, and moving. Until real life settles down a bit, updates might be a lot more sporadic, but I promise nothing has been abandoned! Until the next time, enjoy kinky porn!

Bruce woke up the next morning to the soft whimpers of his pet as he helplessly ground back against him, desperately seeking release. A wicked smile curved his lips as his arms tightened around the other man, stilling his movements. “I don’t know if I should be angry at you for trying to take what you want, or pleased that I woke up to you rubbing up against me like a little slut in heat.”

A soft gasp slipped free before Loki could answer. “It’s morning, and you promised.”

Bruce began to nibble on the slim neck stretched out in front of him, hands gripping Loki’s hips and pulling him back tighter against him. “I did. But you might want to ask nicely, or I might change my mind. Lock that naughty cock up in a cage for a few days and see if that makes you sweet for me, or at least reminds you of your manners.”

“No! Please, please Sir. I’ll be good. I promise.”

“I doubt that, but I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

“At least you understand who you’re with.”

“That I do.” Bruce gripped the rope still twined around Loki’s body and flipped him onto his stomach, drawing a soft moan out of the other man. His pet did seem to enjoy being manhandled. Gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, Bruce pulled him up onto his knees, before flicking his tongue around the edge of the plug that had been teasing him all night.

With a cry, Loki’s body immediately went limp in his grasp. The pleasure from the other man’s mouth on so sensitive an area was overwhelming. He felt the plug being pulled from his body causing him to clench on nothing for a moment, before Bruce’s tongue was licking around his stretched rim and then deeper inside of him. He couldn’t hold back, hips rocking desperately, begging for more, as a litany of soft helpless whimpers fell from his lips.

Bruce groaned, letting the vibration tease at Loki’s sensitive entrance before licking and sucking with enthusiasm, feeling him falling apart beneath his mouth. A moan tore from his throat as he felt his pet spasm and come underneath him with a helpless whine as he continued to devour him, pleased that the other man seemed to enjoy it so much.

“Please! Oh, Norns! Please, Bruce! It’s… It’s too much! Too good! Oh…!” Loki shuddered through another release, writhing helplessly against the ropes still binding him as Bruce continued to lick and suck at his entrance, keeping his hips held firmly in place.

“I did tell you that I’d make up for denying you in the morning. Aren’t you glad you waited?” The only response from his pet was continued moans and cries as the increasing oversensitivity made it easier to force him over the edge again and again.

Curious as to how far he could push his lover, Bruce continued sucking and laving at the puffy rim while reaching around to wrap his hand firmly around Loki’s cock and begin stroking. The added sensations drew a wail from his lover, body rocking helplessly between the touches, unsure if he was trying to encourage more or get free from the torment.

It didn’t take long before every touch was causing unending spasms through Loki’s body, each release bleeding into the next in a continuous orgasm, the whimpers and whines of before interspersed with overwhelmed sobs. However, he didn’t call on his magic to escape Bruce’s grasp or use his safe word to get him to stop. The trust Loki was placing in him was more than he had expected so soon. And deserved to be rewarded. He drew out the pleasure until the other man was coming dry against his palm, and his rim was swollen and red from the constant attention.

Loki finally collapsed against the rope holding him at Bruce’s mercy, shuddering endlessly as he was finally allowed to rest for a moment. “Such a good pet for me. What did I do to deserve you…?”

Bruce couldn’t wait any longer, slicking up his cock, he slid into his lover’s limp body, seating himself fully in a single thrust. Loki cried out beneath him, passage spasming around the thick length spearing into him. He was only given a moment to acclimate before Bruce was thrusting hard and fast into his heat, triggering another round of the drawn out releases that seemed to drain him of every ounce of strength. All he could do was submit to the unending pleasure being forced on him.

Bruce held himself back as long as he could before spilling into the willing body beneath him, grinding deep as he chased every last aftershock of his orgasm. He slid free of his submissive’s body, gently easing him to his side as he dug into the nightstand drawer, returning with one of his thicker plugs. It was just the right size to press directly against the prostate, and grind against it with any movement.

He slicked up the plug and began working it inside of Loki, taking his time with his worn out pet. “Almost done, darling. Just have to plug you up for me. Make sure you’re still ready for me later, and keep all of that come inside of you, marking you up as mine. You want that, don’t you?”

When the plug settled into place, Loki began to arch and writhe helplessly at the further teasing to his sensitive body. “Bruce… Oh…”

“Is it too much sweetheart?” He gently turned the other man onto his back, brushing long black curls from his face.

“You… You want more… From me…?”

“As much as you can give me. You’re so beautiful like this. It makes me want to destroy you, sweetheart.”

Loki whimpered, hips grinding back against the bed, pressing the plug deeper into his overworked body each time. It didn’t take much to push him back into oversensitivity, shudders wracking his body as Bruce watched hungrily, gentle hands stroking over exposed skin, soft reassurances and praise falling from his lips.

“Please!”

“Please what, sweetheart? Do you need me to stop? You have your safe word, and I haven’t heard you say it yet. Which means that a part of you likes this. Wants this. Such a good boy for your Sir, letting me play with you until you just can’t take it anymore. Find out where your limits really are. That’s what you’re giving me, isn’t it? I think that deserves a reward…”

Leaning down, Bruce let his lips run over Loki’s spent cock, gently drawing it into his mouth, sucking softly. The result was instantaneous. Loki arched up with a cry that was nearly a scream, body spasming beneath him, unable to hold still.

Bruce worked him through another string of releases, teasing at his cock until it was sore and throbbing from his touch, until the edge between pleasure and pain was so blurred that Loki didn’t know which side of it he was on, before he finally let him rest, so deep in subspace that he couldn’t even feel his twitching body.

After fetching a warm damp cloth from the bathroom, Bruce gently cleaned sweat and come from Loki’s body, before slowly untying the rope. He took his time, massaging each freed limb thoroughly before moving onto the next, enjoying the whimpers and shudders that still resulted from his touch. Once he was finished he slid into bed behind Loki, drawing him back into his arms and tucking the blankets around them, waiting for his lover to drift back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Something Just Like This by Coldplay and the Chainsmokers. Since they were in the same reality, I wanted to give the stories a theme.


End file.
